Patricia the Skunk
Main Quote: "I'm maybe a Skunk, but I have a Heart of Gold" Patricia the Skunk is a Happy Witch who looks Beautiful with her Big Skunk Tail & rides on her Flying Broom. She's also Jack the Hedgehog's Sidekick. Info History ﻿She is one of the Sisters from the Witch Sisters with Selina, Abby, Laura, Jasmine, Michelle, Zoey, Bessy, Molly, Marsha, Victoria, Nina, Anna & Penelope When she was 18, she was being attacked by 3 Crocodile Bandits, but later been saved by Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) & they become Best Friends. She was the New Leader of the Witch Sisters. She Learn to use her Magic to help other People if they're in trouble Friends (Add your Characters here if your Patricia's Friend) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Best Friend) *﻿Selina the Echidna (Sister) *Abby the Hedgehog (Sister) *Laura the Fox (Sister) *Jasmine the Bat (Sister) *Michelle the Cat (Sister) *Zoey the Rabbit (Sister) *Bessy the Skunk (Sister) *Molly the Bat (Sister) *Marsha the Bee (Sister) *Victoria the Bat (Sister) *Nina the Skunk (Sister) *Anna the Skunk (Sister) *Penelope the Skunk (Sister) *Amy Rose (Great Friends) *Kai The Fox(Great Friends) *Apallo the Hedgehog (Crush) *Marxx the Arceus Hedgehog (Ally in battle) *Maxie Flippercorn *Sadie the Dog *Maggie MacBee *Dena the Hedgehog (Good friends, Sonic X: Regenerated only) *Patty the Skunk (Her Daughter) *Keren the Anuskunk (Daughter) *Anu the Anubis Warrior (Boyfriend) *Shock The Hedgehog (Other Boyfriend) *"Lil Shock" or Shock Rencarnate (Son) *Fuchsia the Bakeneko *Rika the Tanuki *Hana the Kitsune *Wen the Hedgehog *Jur the Hedgehog *Lizzy the Hedgehog *Lou the Hedgehog *Cici The Hedgehog *Crystal the Raccoon *Chocolate *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Rouge the Bat *Mr. E the Hedgehog (Her Father) * Rivals *Hayate the Okami *Seiko & Yuki﻿ (Add your Characters here if your Patricia's Rival) Enemies ﻿(Add your characters here if your Patricia's Enemy) *Dr. EggPlankton *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega Vehicles Her Magical Flying Broom She has a Flying Broom that looks like a Harley MotorCycle & sounds like a MotorCycle Engine, she flys her Broom, leaving Thick Black Smoke behind her﻿﻿ Her Magical Flying Broom also has an Engine Games '﻿Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing' 'The Flying Skunk (Flying Broom)' She even uses her Flying Broom for racing in RolePlay FreeJoin: Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. She even calls her Flying Broom "The Flying Skunk" only in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. 'STATS' Speed: 5/10 Acceleration: 10/10 Handling: 8/10 Turbo Boost: 9/10 'Extreme Gear: Black Skunk' She creates her own Extreme Gear called the "Black Skunk" with some help from Tails. Patricia is a Speed Type & her Extreme Gear is like the Extreme Gear from "Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity" called "Magic Broom" & it's her Flying Broom only it has a hoverboard Body & the Flying Broom's Bristles / Thrusters. Patricia can ride on her Extreme Gear without holding it. 'STATS' Dash: 3/4 Limit: 4/4 Power: 2/4 Curve: 3/4 Attack She starts running faster than the Extreme Gears coating her Tail with Energy making an Iron Tail that'll smash up the Opponent who are unlucky enough to stand in her way Attire She has her Pink Aviator Goggles, Pink Tight & Shiny Push-Up/Sports Bra, Long Pink Tight & Shiny Armbands, Red Wrist Bands, White Fingerless Gloves, Women's Long Pink Sports Pants w/ Black Flower Decals & Long Tight & Shiny Pink Sports Boots w/ Red Vertical Stripe. Because she likes to wear for Riding a Hoverboard & her passion of riding her Hoverboard. Description Her Hoverboard is super fast & it's been kitten out to make it look good & very speedy for the race for Female Skunks like Patricia. Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken 3 Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken Tag Tournament Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken Ultimate Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken 4 Sonic the Hedgehog: Ultimate Clash Her Stages *Dark Forest 'Character Profile' *Attack Power: 6/10 *Attack Speed: 7/10 *Durribility: 9/10 *Running Speed: 8/10 'Beginning Phrases' *"Wish me luck" *Oh boy, I can't wait to battle" 'Victory Phrases' *"Wow, that was fun, let's do it again" *"Phew, that was a close call" *"I guess I'm lucky today" *"Boy, what a battle" 'Rival & Beginning Phrases' *'To Amy:' "May the Best Girl Win, Amy" *'To Rouge:' "Looks like I have to battle you" 'Rival Ending Phrases' *'To Amy:' "That was fun, right Amy?" *'To Rouge:' "Nice fight Rouge" 'Speical Moves' *Regular Moves: Iron Tail, Super Spell, Blow Kiss, Feminine Charms, Flying Broom Ride *Rugular Transformation: Super Witch 'Taunts' *"Hey there" *Jumping up & down happily 'Costumes' *Normal *Purple Boots *Witch Hat *Blue Cape Appearances ﻿Sonic X: Regenerated Roleplay:The Fudd Roleplay:Zathura Roleplay:Sweetest Scent Roleplay:The Way Past Cool Party(Free Join!) Total Sonic Island Total Sonic Action Jack's Friends' Story (Spongebob100) He is one of the Characters who can help his Friends & he helps, Spongebob the Hedgehog & his Friends first Roleplay:The Great Pyramids She is one of the Characters who is finding the Treasure with Jack the Hedgehog Rollplay:Freejoin: Evil Kimiko She is one of the Characters who can Sonic, Evo & the rest of the Gang to help resuce Kimiko from Scourge & Fiona Fox Roleplay:Lost in the Labyrinth RolePlay FreeJoin: Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing She joined the Race with his Friends. She got 4th Place in Whale Lagoon. She got 3rd Place & Xplode wins the Race in Icicle Valley. Roleplay:Time Chaos Quest Roleplay:Christmas Morning Roleplay:The Islanders Roleplay:Nazo Returns Roleplay Freejoin:Mario and Sonic Adventure Roleplay: The Quest for The Life Emerald continues 'Roleplay:Yet Another Gender Switch...' 'Roleplay:Enter Drakon the Halfbreed' 'RolePlay Freejoin: Sonic the Hegdehog Movie: Legend of the Chaos Chao' 'Roleplay (Free Join): Sonic the Hedgehog: The new face of F.E.A.R.' 'Roleplay:Sonic Apocalypse' 'Roleplay:The Dragon Realm' 'Chaos Hotel Free Roleplay COME AND JOIN' 'Roleplay:Karina's Island Party!' [http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay_(Free_Join):_Sonic_and_Bayonetta_Adventure Roleplay (Free Join): Sonic and Bayonetta Adventure] '﻿Roleplay (Free Join!!!): Sonic Adventure XG (Ex Generations): Nazo: The Second Coming' 'Roleplay:Fanon Smash Bros.' 'Roleplay:Children of the Future' 'Roleplay:Oregon Trail' 'Roleplay:Bioshock (Free Join)' 'Roleplay:Sonic Generations' 'Roleplay:Sonic and the Black Knights' 'Roleplay (FREE JOIN): Sonic the Hedgehog: Light through Darkness' 'Roleplay:The Sonic.Animal Crossing,and Pokemon Crossover' 'Roleplay:Project: Doomsday (Free join)' 'Roleplay:Brawl Legacy' She is one of the Characters who is gotten seperated by the Villains. Her group is with Donkey Kong, Yoshi & Luigi in 75m 'Roleplay:Olympic Sports Mix' 'Roleplay:Gender Switch' 'Roleplay:War of the Future' 'Roleplay:Ogre Unleashed' 'Roleplay:O.D.S.T.' 'Ogre Unleashed Trilogy: Dark Blood' Likes *﻿Her Sisters *Her Flying Broom *Her Big Beautiful Fluffy Skunk Tail *Her Friends Teams ﻿The Witch Sisters She is the New Leader of the Witch Sisters Team Danger She is the Newest Member of Team Danger. Her Formation is Speed & Witch Expert Abilities *Magical Witch Powers & Spells with or without her Magic Wand *She learns how to fly her Flying Broom *Sprays her Skunk Scent at any unlucky Villians who stands at her way *Iron Tail *Speical Fighting Skills to protect herself *Chaos Heal (Healing Powers) *Chaos Control Trivia *She has Shiny Clothes to make herself Preaty *Her Sonic Riders outfit looks like Rouge's Sonic Riders Outift only Pink *Her Voice sounds like Amy Rose only more Sweeter & more Gentle like Julie's Voice from "Bakugan: Battle Brawlers" *Her Bra in Sonic the Hedgehog: 25 Years later & Sonic the Hedgehog: 30 Years later is just like Rouge's Bra in Sonic Riders *She has Bat Ears just like Rouge's Bat Ears *She purrs like a Cat Quotes *"Hi I'm Patricia the Skunk" *"Hop on guys" - When she hops on her Flying Broom *"I hope we can find our Friends" *"Tee Hee" *"I'm sorry, did I hurt you very badly?" - One of her Victory Speeches in "Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken" *"Wow, that was fun" - One of her Victory Speechs in "Sonic the Hedgehog: Tekken" *"Just returning the favor."- When she & Jack save Plasma & Kai in Episode 1 of Chaos Quest *"This Plane has Propellers"- Whe she spots a Propeller Airplane in "Lost in the Labyrinth" *"Ok, Contact"- When she starts the Engines in the Propeller Plane in "Lost in the Labyrinth" *"I'm a True Witch after all. Tee Hee!" - When she got an "S" *"Wow, that was super fun!" - When she got an "A" *"Looks like I've done it" - When she got an "B" *"Oh well, I wonder if I can start over" - When she got an "C" *"Oh my, this is not good" - When she got an "D" *"Oh dear, I guess I'm not fast enough" - When she got an "E" *"Oh No! I didn't make it in time" - When she got an "F" Gallery Patricia the Skunk.PNG|Patricia the Skunk (Made by KayumitheWallaby4) Theme Song ﻿More Healthy! (Tekken 1 & 2) Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Skunk Category:Spongebob100's Characters